Can You Love Me Sehun?
by yenykristina88
Summary: Jung Sena, seorang gadis yang kelihalangan seluruh keluarganya dalam sebuah kecelakaan mengerikan membuatnya menyandang status sebagai yatim piatu. Hidupnya perlahan berubah ketika ia menerima perjodohan dengan seorang lelaki player bernama Sehun. Bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan Sena? Apakah semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan?
1. Chapter 1

|** Title:** Can you love me Sehun? | **Length: **Multi Chapter | **Chapter:** 1 |

| **Author: ** yenykristina | **Genre:** Married life, Romance, Sad |

|** Main Cast:** Jung Sena (You) & Oh Sehun |

|** Support Cast:** - |

Hidup akan lebih berarti jika kita dikelilingi orang orang yang menyayangi kita. Namun bagaimana jika mereka menghilang dari kehidupan kita untuk selamanya? Tentu saja hidup akan sangat mengerikan. Dalam waktu sekejap semuannya lenyap. Hanya meninggalkan duka yang teramat dalam.

Hey ingat Tuhan yang membuat kita ada di dunia ini dengan segala kenikmatan yang dilimpahkan kepada kita. Dunia ini milik Tuhan dan Tuhanlah yang berhak mengatur jalannya kehidupan ini. Tuhan telah membuat skenario untuk kita, kita hanya perlu menjalankan peran tersebut dengan baik.

Tapi masalahnya mengapa Tuhan memilihnya untuk menyandang status sebagai yatim piatu? Apakah dalam hal ini Tuhan yang patut kita salahkan? Bukankah semua manusia pada akhirnya akan mati? Gadis itu, Jung Sena termenung menatap hujan yang kian lebat di depan jendela kamarnya. Terlalu sibuk memikirkan nasibnya yang hidup sebatang kara tanpa orang yang ia sayangi.

Tiga bulan lalu, Ia dan keluarganya berniat berlibur ke negeri sakura.

**Flaskback on**

Senyum cerah jelas terlukis di bibirnya. Hari ini ia dan keluargannya hendak berlibur ke Jepang. Sudah lama ia menginginkan berlibur ke negeri itu. Hiruk pikuk orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara tidak membuat gadis itu menghilangkan senyumannya barang sedikit. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin melihat bunga sakura bermekaran. Ia terkekeh memikirkan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan di sana, pasti akan sangat menyenangka.

Pikirannya melayang entah kemana sampai ia menabrak seseorang didepannya. "ceroboh" guman orang itu datar terlukis jelas diwajahnya ekspresi tidak suka. Ia segera bangkit dan menundukkan badanya. "Jesonghamnida" ucapnya gugup. Bagaimana bisa ia melamun saat seperti ini "bodoh" pikirnya.

Ia memberanikan diri menatap orang itu. Hanya tatapan dingin yang ia dapatkan, tapi sungguh ia ingin waktu berhenti berputar saat itu juga. Entah apa yang membuat ia tidak ingin beralih menatapnya. Ia terlalu sibuk meneliti wajah lelaki tersebut sampai ia tidak mendengarkan apa yang lelaki itu katakan. "Dasar aneh" hanya kata itu yang dapat ia dengarkan, setelah itu Ia berjalan melawatinya.

Gadis itu masih terpaku ditempatnya sampai seseorang menyadarkannya.

"Ibu" kata gadis itu setelah mengetahui orang yang menyadarkan dari lamunan adalah Ibunya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengelus puncak kepala putrinya. "Tidak ada Ibu, ayo kita masuk. Sebentar lagi pesawat berangkat, ahh bahkan bau sakura sudah mulai tercium" senyumannya kembali mengembang tatkala mengingat bunga sakura bermekaran yang sedikit lagi dapat ia lihat.

Cuaca saat itu sedikit berawan, Ia sudah duduk manis disamping ibunya menunggu pesawat lepas landas. Ia menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Ibunya dan tersenyum hangat. Gadis itu menepuk nepuk tempat duduk yang ada didepannya. Tak lama sebuah kepala muncul di balik kursi penumpang dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Berdoalah agar kita semua selamat sampai tujuan" ia pun menjawab ekpresi adikknya yang tertulis jelas "Ada apa?" di wajahnya itu.

Senyuman itu tersungging diwajah kecilnya "Aku baru saja berdoa agar ayah, ibu, nenek, dan juga kita berdua dilindungi Tuhan sampai tujuan".

Sebuah usapan kecil mendarat di rambut hitamnya "bersiaplah, sebentar lagi pesawat lepas landas, dan jangan lupa kantung muntahmu" sebuah senyuman mengejek ia tujukan kepada adiknya, menjahili adikknya merupakan kegiatan yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Seharusnya kau yang membawa kantung muntah. Kau tidak ingat tahun lalu kau membuat kita kita semua cemas, wajahmu bahkan seperti mayat hanya karena mabuk perjalanan" sebuah tawa terukir di wajah gadis kecil itu, membuat kedua mata bulatnya terpejam sempurna.

"Baiklah kau menang" dan satu hal yang sangat ia hafal, gadis kecil itu selalu menggunakan titik lemahnya untuk membalasnya. Entah kenapa pikiran dan perasaan Sena tidak tenang. Ia menerawang keluar jendela dan menemukan bahwa cuaca diluar masih sama seperti tadi, berawan. Ia menundukkan kepala dan berdoa agar Tuhan memberikan keselamatan kepadanya dan keluargannya. Sebuah guncangan kecil di pesawat dapat ia rasakan, pertanda pesawat sudah lepas landas.

"Apa kau baik baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat" wanita itu bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Tak apa ibu, telingaku hanya sedikit berdengung" jawabnya memastika bahwa ia tidak apa apa. "istirahatlah, nanti Ibu bangunkan" kata ibunya.

Tiba tiba kejadian beberapa menit lagu mengusik pikiran Sena, saat ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang lelaki di bandara tadi. Tampang lelaki itu begitu familiar di ingatan Sena. Mungkinkah dia... Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak mungkin itu dia. Untuk apa dia kembali ke Korea? Bukankah keluarganya sudah pindah ke Amerika 5 tahun lalu. Senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya. Ia teringat masa masa SMA nya dulu. Saat itu ada seorang murid laki laki yang telah kembali dari program pertukaran pelajar di Jepang dan dia kembali bersekolah di sekolah asalnya. Ia adalah Oh Sehun, yang terpaut 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Itu berarti ia adalah sunbae Sena disekolah. Ia tak ingin munafik bahwa ia belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Kedatangan laki laki itu di kehidupannya membuat Sena dapat merasakan satu kata yang bernama cinta.

Lelaki imut sekaligus tampan dalam waktu bersamaan membuat Sena tidak pernah berfikir untuk berhenti menatapnya, menatapnya dalam diam adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan untuk melepas penat setelah berkutat dengan buku buku tebalnya. Sena mengaggumi lelaki itu dalam diam, ia tidak ingin Sehun mengetahui perasaannya. Ia takut jika ia mengunggapkan perasaannya penolakanlah yang ia terima. Memamng siapa dia? Berani beraninya gadis lugu yang sangat kuper mencoba mengungkapkan cinta di depan seorang pangeran tampan dan sangat populer di sekolahnya, pasti banyak cemoohan yang ia terima. Ia pun lebih memilih menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Sudah hampir 1 jam pesawat mengarungi angkasa, perasaan Sena semakin kacau. Ia merasa sesuatu hal buruk akan terjadi, berulang kali ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik baik saja.

"Ibu kurasa aku ingin ke kamar mandi" Ia meminta izin kepada ibunya, mungkin dengan membasuh muka akan membuat perasaan gadis itu membaik. "Mau Ibu temani?" tawar Ibunya. "tidak usah Ibu, aku bisa sendiri" jawab Sena meyakinkan.

Ia berjalan melewati deretan kursi penumpang. Tak sengaja ia melihat sepasang anak kecil kembar yang sedang memperebutkan mainan, ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan meneruskan jalannya. Ia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang menandakan bahwa ruangan itu merupakan kamar mandi. Suara gemercik air terdengar jelas memenuhi ruangan kecil tersebut. Ia mengambil air di tangannya dan mengusapkan ke wajahnya. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan tersenyum kecil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik baik saja.

Sebuah guncangan hebat mengagetkan Sena. Pikiran negatif menyelimuti benakknya. Ia sangat panik dan memutuskan kembali ke kursi penumpang untuk melihat keadaan Ibu dan keluargannya. Namun tidak bisa. Semua usaha telah ia kerahkan, pintu tersebut tidak dapat terbuka. Ia terus menyerukan Ibu dan Ayahnya berharap mereka baik baik saja.

Kali ini sebuah guncangan yang sangat hebat mendera pesawat yang ia tumpangi, kepalanya terbentur sebuah lemari kecil di sampingnya. Ia sangat kacau, pandangannya mulai berkunang kunang dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lihat, semuannya gelap. Dentuman besar membuat badan gadis itu terhempas ke sisi kamar mandi. Ia merasakan sakit mendera kepalannya, ia mencoba bangkit tapi ia tidak bisa, ia pasrah apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Ia sadar sekarang ia berada dalam zona abu abu antara hidup dan mati.

Ooo

Saat ia terbangun, ia menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah ruang bernuansa putih. Dengan sebuah infus melekat di tangan kirinya. Ia mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur, namun sepasang tangan menahan pundaknya agar tetap berbaring. Gadis itu menatap sendu kedua orang yang ada di depannya. Mereka adalah Tuan Oh dan istrinya, sahabat dekat sang ayah. "Kau sudah sadar? Jangan terburu buru bangun Sena-ya kau masih lemah" suara lembut seorang wanita paruh baya memenuhi ruangan serba putih yang sekarang ditempati Sena.

Sena tidak memperdulikan perkataan Nyonya Oh, Ia tetap bersikeras bangun dari ranjangnya "Bagaimana dengan keluargaku? Apakah mereka baik baik saja?"gurat cemas tergambar jelas di wajah pucatnya berharap kedua orang di depannya mengatakan bahwa keluargnya baik baik saja. Kedua orang itu hanya diam dan saling memandang, mereka khawatir jika mereka memberitahu keadaan yang sebenarnya kepada Sena.

Sera cemas karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Bibi dan Tuan Oh.

"Mereka baik baik saja kan?" Ia mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi air mata sudah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya dan siap jatuh kapan saja. Nyonya Oh duduk di tepi ranjang yang ditempati Sena, Ia meraih tangan Sena dan menggenggamnya erat dan menceritakan semuannya kepada Sena. Sebuah kenyataan yang sangat pahit harus ia terima. Dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu hanya beberapa orang yang selamat, termasuk Sena. Ayah, ibu, adik dan nenek menjadi korban dalam kecelakaan maut tersebut. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangis, air mata nya tumpah begitu saja setelah mendengar penuturan Nyonya Oh. Suara tangisan yang memilukan keluar dari bibir mungil Sena, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarkannya seolah ikut merasakan apa yang Sena rasakan.

**Flashback off**

Ya kecelakaan itu yang telah merenggut nyawa mereka. Orang orang yang selalu mendampingi Sena disaat suka maupun duka. Mungin menurut kalian gadis itu sangat beruntung dapat selamat dari maut, tapi ia murka, marah dan juga frustasi. Tidak ada rasa syukur sedikitpun dalam hatinya. Ia selalu menggerutu dan menyalahkan Tuhan. Mengapa Tuhan tidak sekalian mengambil nyawanya?. Mengapa Tuhan memberikan cobaan ini kepadanya?.

Hidup sebatang kara di dunia ini sangat mengerikan. Tidak ada lagi Ibu yang selalu mendengarkan curahan hatinya, tidak ada lagi ayah yang selalu menjadi motivasi hidupnya, tidak ada lagi adik kecil yang selalu menemani hari harinya, dan tidak ada lagi nenek yang selalu membuatkan cookies kesukaan Sena. Setelah kematian orang tua nya gadis itu kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Tidak ada lagi Sena yang ceria. Tidak ada lagi senyuman yang dulu selalu menghiasi wajah cantiknya, tidak ada lagi kehangatan dalam tatapan matanya. Sekarang hanya ada sena yang dingin, pendiam, dan terpuruk.

Gadis itu bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Ia berhenti sejenak menatap kosong ruangan yang dahulu ia gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya. Canda tawa yang dulu hadir seolah terputar kembali di kepalanya bagaikan sebuah film.

Ia melihat Ibu dan ayahnya sedang bercengkrama di depan televisi. Gadis itu mendekat, berjalan kearah sofa tempat ayah dan ibunya duduk. Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia mencoba meraih pundak Ibunya hanya untuk memastikan apakah ini nyata atau tidak. Sena berhasil menyentuh pundak ibunya yang terasa dingin. Wanita itu menoleh dan terpancar senyuman cerah menyapanya. Dengan ragu Sena duduk di sebela Ibunya. Air mata mengalir begitu saja , Sena memeluk ibunya dengan badan yang bergetar seakan tak mau kehilangannya lagi. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh pikirannya selama ini dengan menangis dipundak ibunya.

Ia sadar dan membuka matanya, Ia mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya. Tidak ada Ibu yang dipeluknya tadi. Tidak ada Ibu yang tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Ia mencari ibu dan ayahnya kesegala arah, tapi nihil. Gadis itu benci menyadari ini adalah halusinasi. Ia terus meneriakan ibu dan ayahnya, berlari ke seluruh ruangan berharap menemukan orang tuanya. Gadis itu jatuh tersungkur dan menangis dengan kuat di lantai yang dingin itu. Suaranya melemah seiring dengan pandangannya yang mengabur.

Sena membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa sekarang ia idak berbaring di kamarnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan sungguh ini bukan kamar Sena. "Aku ada dimana?" pikir gadis itu.

Sebuah pintu yang ada di depannya terbuka dan muncul seorang wanita dengan pakaian maidnya membawa nampan yang berisi makanan "bagaimana keadaan Nona? Sudah baikan?" tanya wanita tersebut.

"Saya membuatkan bubur untuk Nona, silakan dimakan" sera menatap binggung wanita yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Ne, khamsahamnida" ucap Sena. Wanita itu tersenyum dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Chogio" ucap Sena membuat wanita itu berhenti dan berbalik mendekati Sena.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang Nona butuhkan?" tanya wanita itu. "Dimana ini?" sebuah pertanyaan yang sejak tadi mengelayuti pikirannya akirnya ia lontarkan kepada wanita itu, ruangan ini begitu asing baginya.

"Kediaman keluarga Oh, saat ia datang ke rumah nona, nyonya menemukan anda dalam keadaan pingsan tergeletak di lantai. Nyonya sangat khawatir saat itu dan memutuskan untuk merawat nona di rumah ini" wanita itu menjawab kebingungan Sena yang terbanguun dari pingsannya.

"Ah, geureyeo. Apa nyonya dan tuan Oh ada dirumah?" Sena bertanya kembali kepada wanita itu.

"Mereka baru pergi 30 menit yang lalu, dan nyonya Oh berpesan agar Nona jangan pulang dulu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin mereka sampaikan"

"Ne, kamshahamnida ahjuma" hanya senyuman kecil yang menghiasi wajahnya, sungguh ia tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga Oh dengan kehadirannya di rumah ini, ia ingin kembali secepatnya ke rumah. Tapi setelah mendengar penuturan wanita itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang. Sungguh tidak sopan jika ia pulang begitu saja, setidaknya ia dapat menyampaikan terima kasih kepada nyonya dan tuan Oh setelah kembali ke rumah.

"Diluar cuacanya sangat cerah, nona bisa berjalan jalan di taman jika mau" wanita itu membuka gorden yang menutupi jendala kamar yang di tempati Sena, perlahan cahaya mulai memasuki pupil matanya dan terpampang sebuah taman bunga yang sangat indah. Beberapa bunga sedang bermekaran dengan banyak kupu kupu yang berlalu lalang menghinggapi bunga dan hei jangan lupakan air mancurnya, sangat indah dengan beberapa burung yang bergerumul di tepiannya.

Sena berpikir tidak ada salahnya jika ia menikmati fasilitas yang ada dirumah ini, hey jangan berpikiran yang macam macam. Ia hanya berniat untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dengan berjalan jalan ditaman.

Ia berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang berada tak jauh dari rumah tersebut. Ia hanya bisa mematung menyaksikan sebuah taman yang luas dengan bermacam bunga warna warni yang bermekaran. Sebuah jalanan kecil yang dihiasi dengan berbagai macam warna batu yang sangat indah menyambut Sena. Ia berjalan mengikuti alur batu bersebut, bunga lili yang berwarna tumbuh ditepian jalan yang ia lalui. Gadis itu tak tak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh bunga bunga tersebut. Ia memetik sebuah bunga lili berwarna kuning, kesukaan ibunya.

Tak jauh dari tempat ia berada, ada sebuah kursi taman berwarna coklat dari kayu. Ia memutuskan untuk sekedar duduk dan menikmati pemandangan yang ada. Ia masih menggenggam lili kuning ditangannya. Ia menatap lili tersebut secara seksama. Tatapannya mensiratkan kepedihan mendalam yang melanda gadis itu. Setetes cairan bening jatuh di mahkota bunga yang ia genggam tadi, air mata yang ia bendung sedari tadi akhirnya roboh. Sena tak kuasa menahan tangis, Ia mengusap air matanya kasar. ia benci menangis, ia benci pada dirinya sekarang yang sangat rapuh. Ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Kemana Sena yang dulu ceria?

Sebuah tangan terjulur di hadapannya dengan menggenggam sapu tangan. Ia menatap bingung saputangan yang kini sudah perpindah ke tangannya. Gadis itu mendongak dan menfokuskan pandangannya ke sebuah objek yang ada di depannya. Ia membulatkan matanya, nyaris saja rahangnya jatuh jika saja seseorang didepannya tidak segera duduk di sampingnya. Sena masih bingung ada apa yang terjadi barusan. Bukankah ia pria yang dulu ia temui di bandara?

Gadis itu sadar dan menoleh cepat ke arah samping, tepat saat pria itu juga menolah kepadanya. Tatapan mereka bertemu, ia menatap pria yang berada di sampingnya itu. Kali ini ia tidak menghayal atau semacamnya, pria itu benar benar sama dengan cinta pertamanya dulu, Oh Sehun.

"Oh Sehun" sebuah kata meluncur dari bibir mungilnya, ia memstikan bahwa yang ia lihat bukan sebuah khayalan belaka.

"Jung Sena" kata Sehun

"Ba..bagaimana kau namaku?" tanya sena terkejut.

"i..itu " kata Sehun menggantung, raut wajahnya panik seketika. Ia menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal

"Dari kalung yang kau kenakan" Sehun bernafas lega setelah menemukan sebuah alasan.

"Ah kalung ini" raut wajah Sena kembali ke ekspresi semula. Memang apa yang Sena harapkan? Tentu saja Sehun mengetahui namanya dari kalung yang melekat indah di leher putihnya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui namaku?" Sehun bertanya balik

"iitu dari..a aku" sekarang giliran Sena tergagap akibat pertannyaan Sehun. Ia tak kunjung menemukan alasan yang tepat dan lelaki yang duduk disampingnya sukses terkekeh melihat perilaku sena yang salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku sangat terkenal" senyuman jahil tersungging di bibirnya. Gadis itu tak pernah menyangka bahwa Sehun senarsis ini, ia hanya mengetahui bahwa dulu Sehun adalah orang yang pendiam meskipun mempunyai banyak teman.

Gadis itu diam, ia terlalu bingung untuk sekedar membalas perkataan Sehun. Degup jantungnya terpacu, ia tidak menyangka perasaan ini datang lagi kepadanya. Persis seperti yang ia rasakan saat jatuh cinta dulu.

"apa kau sudah baikan? Semalam kami cemas melihatmu pingsan. Tak ku sanga kau pingsan selama itu" ia terkekeh setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Atmosfer cangung tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Sehun sadar bahwa ia telah salah melontarkan guyonan. "Ah... masksudku.." belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis itu terlebih dahulu menyela perkataannya.

"Ma..maafkan aku. Karena aku kalian jadi repot dan maaf telah membuat kalian cemas. Tenang saja setelah tuan dan nyonya Oh kembali aku akan segera pulang" ia berkata seperti itu sambil menundukan kepalanya. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang ini ia telah membuat repot orang lain.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Hei aku hanya bercanda, sungguh kau tidak merepotkan kami sama sekali" Sehun menyesal telah berkata seperti tadi, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa keadaan gadis itu masih terpuruk setelah kematian keluarganya. Orang tua Sehun yang memberitahu bahwa gadis ini adalah anak dari sahabat baik ayahnya, keluarganya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat dimana Sena juga terlibat.

Sena duduk di sebuah ruangan bergaya klasik menghadap sebuah meja kayu besar yang dikelilingi beberapa kursi. Ia tak sendiri di ruangan itu, Sehun juga juga terlihat duduk berhadapan dengan Sena. Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka, tidak ada salah satu pun yang berniat memecah keheningan ini walaupun hanya sekedar berbasa basi. Kedua orang ini masih bergelut dengan pikiran masing masing. Terlalu kaget mungkin, mendengar perkataan tuan dan nyonya Oh beberapa menit lalu.

"Atas dasar apa kau menerima semua ini?" sebuah kalimat datar sekaligus dingin terlontar dari mulut Sena. Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan herannya.

"Selama ini apa yang aku inginkan selalu terkabul. Mereka, kedua orang tuaku adalah malaikat yang di anugrahkan Tuhan kepada ku. Sungguh tak sopan sebagai putra satu satunya menolak permintaan dari orang tuanya. Baru kali ini mereka meminta sesuatu kepada ku, kurasa memang sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk berbalas budi atas apa yang mereka berikan selama ini" jawab Sehun tenang. Atmosfer tegang sungguh kentara melalui kontak mata yang mereka ciptakan, perbincangan yang sangat Sehun benci, sebuah perjodohan. Ia tak suka jika seseorang mengatur kehidupan pribadinya. Sebuah skenario yang telah Tuhan ciptakan untuk mereka yang berjudul takdir.

"Apa..rasa kasihan yang membuatmu menerima perjodohan ini?" Sena menundukkan kepalanya. ia ingin menolak perjodohan ini, tapi gadis itu masih punya hati untuk tidak mengecewakan tuan dan nyonya Oh yang selama ini sangan baik terhadapnya.

"aku menerima perjodohan ini bukan atas dasar rasa kasihan terhadapmu. Aku tidak ingin membuat orang tua ku kecewa dan menilaiku sebagai anak durhaka." Jawab Sehun masih dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Dalam sebuah pernikahan bukankah cinta sangat berperan dalam hal ini? pernikahan adalah hal sakral yang dilakukan hanya sekali seumur hidup, tanpa cinta bagaimana kita dapat membangun sebuah keluarga yang bahagia? Kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika sebuah tanaman tidak disiram? Tentu saja tanaman itu akan layu dan kemudian mati. Seperti itulah cinta, ketidakhadirannya cinta akan membuat sebuah rumah tangga hancur". Sera menahan pedih ketika mengatakan ini. Ia berpikir bagaimana bisa sebuah keluarga dapat berdiri kokoh tanpa sebuah pondasi yang kuat dari cinta kedua belah pihak?

"Bukankah kau menyukaiku, Jung Sena?"

DEG

"A..apa maksudmu Sehun?"

tbc

Visit .com for more fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2

|** Title:** Can you love me Sehun? | **Length: **Multi Chapter | **Chapter:** 2 |

| **Author: **yenykristina | **Genre:** Married life, Romance, Sad |

|** Main Cast:** Jung Sena (You) & Oh Sehun |

|** Support Cast:** Chanyeol |

-previous part-

"Dalam sebuah pernikahan kau kira cinta tidak berperan dalam hal ini? pernikahan adalah hal sakral yang dilakukan hanya sekali seumur hidup, tanpa cinta bagaimana kita dapat membangun sebuah keluarga yang bahagia? Kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika sebuah tanaman tidak disiram air? Tentu saja tanaman itu akan layu dan kemudian mati. Seperti itulah cinta, ketidak hadirannya cinta akan membuat sebuah rumah tangga hancur". Sera menahan pedih ketika mengatakan ini. Dahulu ia selalu berangan angan menikahi seorang pangeran tampan yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Sebuah hayalan gadis kecil yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih ia dambakan. Ia berpikir bagaimana bisa keluarga dapat berdiri kokoh tanpa sebuah pondasi yang kuat dari cinta kedua belah pihak?

"Bukankah kau menyukaiku, Jung Sena?"

DEG

"A...apa maksudmu Sehun?"

"Dahulu..kau menyukaiku kan?"

Ch 2

"Ba..bagaimana k kau tahu?" Sena membelalakkan matanya dan membungkam mulutnya cepat. Pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh, itu sama saja ia memberitahu Sehun secara tidak langsung bahwa ia menyukainya.

Sehun menyeringai kecil melihat kepolosan gadis itu "Kau kira aku tidak tahu. Gadis berambut panjang dengan kaca mata tebalnya yang duduk di sudut lapangan dengan membawa setumpuk buku tapi bukan untuk dibaca melainkan membuntuti seorang lelaki yang tengah bermain basket pada jam istirahat. Dan laki laki itu adalah aku" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan sekali lagi menyeringai kearah Sena. Ia meninggalkan Sena dengan wajah pucat pasi dan mulutnya yang terbuka.

Sena baru pertama kali melihat seringai Sehun -penuh dengan aura setan- seperti itulah yang kesan yang ditimbulkan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sena terkejut, melainkah kata kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

Sena masih menikmati rasa terkejutnya, Ia berharap telinganya mengalami gangguan. Bagaimana Sehun bisa tahu bahwa ia menyukainya, Sena bahkan tidak pernah menceritakan ini pada siapapun.

"Perasaan seseorang dapat berubah Sehun" ujar Sena, ia menoleh ke arah punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik arah dan menatap Sena penuh tanya.

"Itu 5 tahun yang lalu Sehun. Apa kau tidak berfikir bisa saja selama itu aku memiliki kekasih" Sena menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir tipisnya.

"Seseorang sepertimu tidak mudah berpindah hati, terlebih cinta pertamanya" lagi lagi Sehun menyeringai ke arah gadis itu. Sehun ingin tertawa ketika menangkap ekspresi terkejut dari wajah gadis itu. Bagaimana Sehun bisa tahu bahwa ia adalah cinta pertamanya? Ayolah... Sehun tahu segalanya.

Ooo

Sehun pov

Gadis itu...aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengannya dalam keadaan sekacau ini. Seluruh keluarganya meninggal dalam kecelakan pesawat. Dia telah banyak berubah dari pada 5 tahun lalu. Gadis culun berkacamata

Flash back

"Oper kemari" Sehun berlari dengan mendrible bola basket yang ada di tangannya. Ia menoleh ke arah kawannya dan mengoper bola itu tapi meleset. Bola itu telah berpindah ke tangan musuhnya. Sehun mencoba merebut bola itu kembali namun terlambat, sebuah bola melayang memasuki ringnya.

"Aish..sial!" umpat Sehun. Waktu telah usai dan pertandingan dimenangkan oleh pihak lawan. Ia berjalan menuju tepi dan mengambil air mineral dalam tasnya.

"Tak apa kawan, lain kali kita pasti menang" seulah senyum terukir di bibir laki laki jakung yang baru menghampirinya.

"Pasti Channyeol, lihatlah wajahnya sangat menyebalkan. kita pasti mengalahkannya" Sehun dan Channyeol menoleh ke arah laki laki yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ngomong ngomong kau lihat gadis yang duduk di sudut lapangan dibawah pohon itu, sedari tadi dia terus memperhatikanmu" Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Channyeol dan benar gadis berkacamata itu tengah memperhatikannya. Gadis itu buru buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

Flashback end

Sore yang indah pikir Sena. Ia memilih menghabiskan waktu sorenya di balkon kamarnya. Dari sini seluruh pekarangan dan taman rumah ini terlihat indah. Dari sini ia juga dapat melihat balkon kamar Sehun dengan jelas. Langit sore sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga, dan gadis ini tidak ada niatan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

Sebuah ketukan pintu tertangkap oleh pendengaran Sena, ia berjalan menuju pintu itu dan membukanya. Wanita paruh baya muncul dibalik pintu kamar itu. "Segeralah turun waktunya makan malam" kata wanita itu "Baik" Sena tersenyum tipis.

Belum sempat Sena menutup pintunya, sebuah tangann menahan pintu tersebut dan membuat Sena mengurungkan niatnya untuk menutup pintu . "Oh iya, tolong beritahu Sehun. Mungkin dia masih tidur, kamarnya ada di sampingmu" perintah nyonya Oh dan hanya ditanggapi anggukkan oleh Sena.

Sena berjalan ragu ke arah kamar Sehun, tidak jauh memang hanya berbatas sebuah tembok tapi sukses membuat Sena mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Ayolah Sena jangan kekanak kanakan " batinnya

Ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Sehun. Tangannya terangkat untuk menggapai gagang pintu yang ada di depannya, tapi ia urungkan. Dan begitu seterusnya, dengan bodohnya ia menghitung kancing bajunya untuk memutuskan membukanya atau tidak.

"Buka..tidak...buka...tidak...buka" Ia memasukkan udara ke paru parunya sedalam mungkin dan menghempaskannya pelan. Tanganya terangkat perlahan dan menyentuh gagang pintu. Tapi Sena merasa ada yang tidak beres, gagang pintu tersebut bergerak gerak dan bagaikan adegan slow motion munculah sesosok pria di balik pintu dengan kaos hitam dan rambutnya yang masih basah.

Dengan wajah polosnya gadis itu memandang Sehun tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Sebuah pemandangan yang menurutnya sayang untuk dilewatkan. Gadis mana yang tidak tergoda oleh pesona seorang Oh Sehun?

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika merasakan sesuatu berhembus hangat di depan telinganya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamarku hmm?" bisik Sehun.

Sena buru buru melangkah mundur menjauhi Sehun dengan detak jantung yang tak beraturan. Ia meneguk air liurnya pelan dan berusaha bersikap normal.

"I...ibumu menyuruhku memanggilmu, saatnya makan malam" kata Sena dan dibalas angukan oleh Sehun.

Gadis itu tercengang atas apa yang dilihatnya. Sehun menggapai tangan Sena dan menggengamnya. "Ayo kita turun" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga dengan tangan mereka yang masih bertautan.

"Sena sadar dan segera menarik tangnya tapi sia sia, Sehun malah mengeratkan genggamannya" Sena melihat kedua orang tua Sehun saling berpandangan dan tersenyum penuh arti. Betapa memalukannya ini pikir Sena, ia hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya itu.

"Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai putriku sendiri. Berhentilah memanggilku nyonya, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku umma" kata wanita itu lembut.

"Ye..umma" Sena tersenyum tipis ke arah wanita yang sekarang dipanggilnya Ibu.

"Kau juga harus memanggilku Appa" celetuk pria paruh baya yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Tentu saja Appa" gadis itu tersenyum lebar

Suasana makan malam terlihat begitu hangat, gadis itu mulai kembali ke Sena yang dahulu. Ia berbincang banyak kepada orang tua Sehun dan tertawa bersama. Tidak untuk Sehun, ia memilih menyibukkan diri dengan makanannya kertimbang menanggapi perbincangan mereka.

Sena sadar akan diamnya Sehun. Ia melirik kearah Sehun yang sedang asik memasukan makanan ke mulutnya, Sena terus mengamati Sehun dan tiba tiba Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Sena merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya ketika berhadapan dengan laki laki itu, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia dapat merasakan wajahnya menghangat dengan semburat merah yang menyelimuti pipinya.

"Ehmm" suara deheman orang tua Sehun membuat mereka -Sena dan Sehun - berhenti saling tatap. Gelagat salah tingkah sangat kentara pada diri Sena yang menyebabkan orang tua Sehun terkekeh geli.

"Tentang pernikahan kalian, kapan sebaiknya kita laksanakan? Bagaimana kalau minggu depan? " ayah Sehun meletakan gelas setelah meminum habis dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Appa...kurasa ini terlalu cepat" Sehun yang masih berkutat dengan makanannya menatap kaget ke arah ayahnya. "tunggu apa lagi? diusiamu sekarang ini sudah saatnya membina keluarga ditambah kehidupanmu yang sudah mapan" balas ayah Sehun

"tapi... satu bulan merupakan waktu yang sangat singkat untuk saling mencintai" Ia berkata sambil menunduk. Memang Sena menyukai Sehun, tapi ia yakin Sehun tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"ku lihat kalian saling tertarik. Bukan suatu yang mustahil akan tumbuh cinta di antara kalian" timpal ibu Sehun dengan tatapan menggodanya

"Pernikahan tetap dilaksanakan bulan depan. Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun" kata ayah Sehun.

Sebuah mobil audi merah terparkir di halaman rumah Sehun. Dengan gaya rambut nyentrik dan berkacamata hitam pria berpostur tubuh tinggi itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobilnya. Pria ini adalah sahabat Sehun, Park Chanyel. Ia berjalan menuju pintu rumah Sehun dan mengetuknya beberapa kali.

"Aish apa rumah ini tak berpeghuni?" Chanyeol mendengus kesal karena pintu itu tak kunjung dibuka dan entah kemana sebenarnya penguni rumah ini.

Pria ini mengambil sesuatu dari saku celanannya dan menempelkannya di telinga. Ia mendengus untuk kedua kalinya karena orang yang di telpon mengabaikan penggilannya.

"Orang ini benar benar! Untuk apa dia menyuruhku kesini jika tidak ada seorang pun disini!" pria ini berkaca pinggang dan berbicara sendiri dengan telpon ganggamnya. Ia menggedor pintu itu dengan sangat keras persis seperti deptcolector penagih uang.

Kreeek

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka dan muncul seorang gadis berambut panjang di baliknya. Sena membukakan pintu itu setelah terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sena bertanya sopan kepada Chanyeol

Kalian tahu bagaimana ekspresi ahjusi genit yang melihat wanita cantik kan? Nah seperti itulah ekspresi Chanyeol menatap Sena. ia berdiri mematung dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Sena mengrenyitkan dahinya karena pria ini tak menjawab pertanyannya.

Channyeol sadar dari lamunannya dan buru buru memperbaiki rambutnya yang berantakan. Ia tiba tiba menarik tangan Sena "A..annyeong perkenalkan aku Park Chanyeol" senyum lebar khas park chanyeol tersuguh diwajahnya. Chanyeol sadar gadis itu terbengong dengan tingkah lakunya, ia menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya grogi.

"Apakah Sehun ada di dalam?" dengan senyuman yang masih melekat ia bertanya kepada Sena.

"Ku rasa ia pergi beberapa menit lalu" jawab Sena seraya berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Channyeol di tanganya.

"mianhe" Chanyeol segera melepaskan genggamanya.

"Sebaiknya kau menunggu di dalam Chanyeol-ssi, di luar dingin" kata sena seraya mempersilahlan Chanyeol duduk.

"Ah ne gomawo" Channyeol melangkahkan kakinya masuk kerumah itu. Dan duduk di sofa rumah tamu itu. Ia terheran karena Sena meninggalkannya sendirian.

Sena kembali setelah beberapa menit dengan membawa sebuah nampan di tangannya. "maaf membuatmu menunggu" Sena mengambil segelas teh di atas nampannya dan memberikannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Gomawo, kau tidak perlu repot repot nona" kata Chanyeol sungkan.

"Minumlah itu bisa menghangatkan badanmu di cuaca yang dingin ini" Sena kemudian memilih duduk di sofa samping Chanyeol.

"Oh iya namamu siapa? Dan kau siapanya Sehun? Kau pasti sepupunya yang baru pulang dari London kan?" Tanya Chanyeol bersemangat.

"Ah iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Jung Sena dan aku bukan…."

"Sena apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tiba tiba sebuah suara menyela perkataan Sena. Sehun menatap Sena dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Dia menemaniku saat kau pergi tadi" jelas Chanyeol yang merasakan suasana tegang antara Sehun dan Sena.

"Dan siapa gadis ini ? Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkan pada ku?" ujar Channyeol .

"Aku…." Lagi lagi sena todak di ijinkan untuk sekedar menyelesaikan perkataannya..

"Dia sepupuku" Sehun menyahut cepat.

Deg

Sena sadar akan maksud Sehun dan ia hanya tersenyum menganggukan kepala kepada Chanyeol. Dan pamit untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Jinjayo? Kalau begitu kapan kapan aku boleh mengajaknya jalan jalan" kata Chanyeol antusias setelah Sena melesap ke kedalam rumah.

"Tidak, jangan dekati dia Chanyeol" sebuah kalimat datar keluar dari bibir Sehun. Ketidak sukaan sangat kentara dari nada bicara Sehun dan membuat Chanyeol curiga.

"yak wae?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi sebal yang dibuat buat.

"tak akan ku biarkan dia didekati oleh pria playboy sepertimu" kata Sehun cuek. Entah mengapa sehun tidak suka jika Chanyeol mendekati Sena. Apakah itu bererti Sehun sudah mengecap Sena sebagai miliknya?

"sudahlah..kau tidak bisa melarangku" ucap chanyeol sinis. Ia teringat tujuannya kemari "kau menyuruhku kemari untuk mengajakku ke tempat biasa kan?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Hmm" jawab Sehun malas dan mengambil salah satu kunci diantara beberapa kunci yang tergantung di dalam kotak kaca dekat ruang tamu itu. "biarkan mobilmu disini, kita berangkat naik mobilku saja"

Ooo

Sena melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang berada di lantai atas. Gadis itu terlihat berfikir dan bergumam di antara langkah kakinya. Sepupu? Bukan, tentu saja Sena bukan sepupu Sehun. Tapi ia mengerti bahwa Sehun belum siap menceritakan ini kepada siapapun termasuk sahabatnya sendiri.

Tatapannya memang selalu datar, tapi melihat bagaimana ia menatap Sena tadi menyebabkan sebuah spekulasi muncul di benak Sena –Sehun tidak ingin orang lain tahu bahwa ia adalah calon istrinya- ya memang sejak awal semua ini terkesan buru buru dan terlalu cepat mengingat kurang 6 hari lagi keduanya akan berada di altar untuk mengucap janji suci. Ia bisa saja memaksa membatalkan perjodohan ini. Tapi mengapa Sehun terlihat pasrah saja dengan keputusan orang tuanya? Sungguh ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepala pria itu.

Sena menghempaskan dirinya diatas kasur. Ia mendengus pelan seraya memejamkan matanya "Sehun tahu apa yang ia lakukan" pikir Sena. Ia tidak ingin mengambil pusing masalah ini dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidur sinangnya yang tertunda. dan ia baru terbangun ke esokan harinya.

Ooo

Sejak kejadian beberapa minggu lalu , saat sena kedapatan pingsan di rumahnya sendirian. Orang tua Sehun tidak tega jika Sena tinggal sendirian mengingat tidak ada keluarganya yang masih hidup. Ayah dan ibunya adalah anak tunggal jadi sena tidak memiliki paman dan bibi yang akan mengasuhnya. Mereka sepakat menjodohkan putranya Sehun dengan Sena dan menyuruh Sena (tepatnya memaksa) agar tinggal di rumah mereka. Alhasil disinilah Sena, tidak ada hal yang dilakukannya selain makan dan tidur sungguh membosankan. Ia sangat ingin kembali ke bangku kuliahnya jika saja ia tak terjebak dalam libur panjang musim dingin selama 1 bulan.

Jika bosan kenapa tidak keluar dan jalan jalan diluar saja?

Ayolah Sena bahkan tidak pernah ke daerah ini sebelumnya, bisa bisa ia tersesat atau diculik kemudian dibunuh jika berkeliaran diluar. Oke berlebihan mungkin, tetapi Sena takut jika jalan jalan sendirian.

Kau lupa ada Sehun disini? kau minta saja ia menemanimu jalan jalan.

Jalan jalan bersamanya? Walaupun Sena dan Sehun seatap tetapi Sena jarang sekali melihat Sehun berkeliaran dirumah. Yang Sena tahu Sehun akan keluar kamar jika lapar. Sena sering mendapati Sehun keluar malam dengan mobilnya, entahlah kemana ia pergi yang pasti jalan jalan bersama Sehun itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Ia merasa Sehun sedikit berubah dari pertama kali mereka bertemu secara langsung saat di taman. Ia sekarang tak banyak bicara apalagi bercanda/menggodaku seperti yang sering dilakukannya dulu, Sehun yang sekarang lebih pendiam.

Ooo

Orang tua Sehun akan kembali dari Jepang pada H-3 pernikahan Sena yang berarti lusa mereka akan pulang. Gadis itu teringat pria yang datang di rumah Sehun kemarin siang. Gadis itu terlihat berfikir sebentar. "Park Chanyeol, kurasa aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana ?" Sena bergumam kecil.

Sena duduk malas ditemani sekantong keripik di depan tv . gadis itu mendengus kesal karena yang dilakukannya hanya mengonta ganto channel tv. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam tetapi Sehun belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya setelah tadi sore ia pamit pergi kerumah Chanyeol.

Tidak ada yang menyuruh Sena menunggunya, tapi entahlah gadis ini hanya ingin menunggunya pulang. Udara di Seoul sangat dingin ya memang sekarang adalah musim dingin dan salju mulai turun kemarin sore. Sena melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan membuat segelas coklat panas.

Terdengar deru mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah. Ah itu mungkin Sehun, Sena meninggalkan secangkir coklat panasnya di dapur dan pergi membukakan pintu untuknya.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dengan penampilan yang acak acakan, Ia berjalan sempoyongan. Sena berlari menghampirinya dan memapah tubuh Sehun. Ia tertegun melihat keadaan Sehun, bau khas alcohol bercampur rokok tercium dari tuhbuh pria ini.

"Astaga Sehun kau mengemudi disaat mabuk" Sena khawatir atas keadaan Sehun. Dan ini juga pertama kalinya melihat Sehun mabuk dengan penampilan yang sangat kacau.

Sena memapah sehun menuju kamarnya. Walau berat gadis ini tak tega dengan keadaan Sehun saat ini, ia membaringkan Sehun di ranjangnya sendiri. Sena menatap sehun khawatir dan yang memenuhi kepalanya sekarang adalah apa yang membuat Sehun melakukajn semua ini.

Gadis itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan tapi tertunda saat sebuah tangan menariknya sehingga menimpa tubuh Sehun. Sena membelalakan matanya dan meronta di atas tubuhnya. Namun Sehun buru buru membalikan posisi sehingga Sena berada tepat di bawahnya.

"Sehun lepaskan, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Tbc


End file.
